


bond of steel

by SeraphOfTheGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Denial, Feelings, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, but mostly iwa centric, depth of feelings, iwaoi - Freeform, lil angst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: an inside look at the depth of iwaizumi's feelings.





	bond of steel

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is just a fic i wrote and submitted as an assignment for my english class during my junior year of high school. my english teacher was the best and let me make anime references in everything so here's a little something i found in my writing folder and wanted to share.

If you were to catch Iwaizumi Hajime off guard at any time and ask what he’s thinking about, he would probably turn  as red as a tomato. The first thought that will come to mind is: Why did he react that way? Curiosity will sprout from the seed of inquiry, and the pestering questions will  vigorously pour out of your mouth. However, no matter what is thrown at him, he will refuse to  divulge something that is extremely personal to him, and the fact that he likes to keep to himself for the most part doesn’t help in the slightest. 

He’ll simply shoot a glare in your direction and walk away with his back sharply turned. It’s a rather  virulent response, but underneath the harsh mask is a revelation of fear, agitation, and dread.

To an extent, Iwaizumi Hajime is an impervious, locked chest of secrets.

Only one person, his best friend,  has any hope of healing his heart. Iwaizumi isn’t very good with people, so he only has one person that he can truly trust. Unfortunately, his dear friend cannot help this time, because -- Iwaizumi hates to admit this, but -- he is part of the problem.

A couple of years ago, back when he was around four years old, Iwaizumi was always alone. While all of the other kids played a sport in the field or frolicked among the thick grass, he’d sit by himself on the side of the road, playing with his mini net as he tried to catch bugs. He had a fond interest in them for whatever reason, perhaps to cope with his feelings of loneliness.

Everything changed, however, when one of the kids in his class came up to talk to him during playtime. Iwaizumi can remember everything so clearly as if the meeting had only occurred yesterday:

The boy introduced himself as Oikawa Tooru. He was an image of  a cinnamon-brown head of hair, (which was perfectly tamed other than a rebellious cowlick), dark eyes glimmering with  temerity (Iwaizumi later figured out that this overconfidence of his was a reoccurring thing),  a toothpaste-commercial smile, and a summer-brown face. He was also fairly tall, which made the young boy feel slightly inferior. Despite that, once the two had spent some time together, they became fast friends. 

Every memory Iwaizumi shared with Oikawa is one he cherishes deeply. He’s had his fair share of good and bad times; but he loved every moment the same. Oikawa was very reliable, always fun to hang around with, and great at making him smile even on gloomy days. However, he did have his flaws, such as being a  haughty little thing, always carrying that “stupid smug on his stupid face,” as Iwaizumi liked to put it. Oikawa was naturally good at many things, especially volleyball, so it wasn’t strange for him to act arrogant. 

Iwaizumi still finds it annoying either way.

Right now, he sits in his classroom, waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so he can escape the  tedious day and finally go home. He hopes nobody will confront him again and ask him what he was thinking about, because he wants to keep his thoughts  obscure and out of reach. He couldn’t let anyone, not even Oikawa, no, _especially_ not Oikawa, know what was occupying his mind.

Unconsciously, within the last few minutes of his class,  he tugs on his wrist, clutching the imaginary wristband he knows isn’t there but can still feel. The bond between him and the person on his mind is like steel. It’s something  perpetual, one that will never change or fade. It’s also something of  inextricability ; not even a chainsaw can break it apart. 

Sometimes, however, he wishes he could break that bond. Ever since he started feeling differently for this person, one side of his mind kept yelling at him, screaming, _“No, that’s wrong! You are not allowed to feel this way! This isn’t what society will accept!”_

He tries to ignore it, but it’s hard when it has practically taken over your mind and soul. 

He thinks back to a time in his childhood again, where he and Oikawa were having a playdate at his house. They were both five years old, watching a movie about space. (Oikawa had, and still has, a strange obsession with aliens.) All of a sudden, during the scene where the aliens left the planet, Oikawa stood up abruptly and ran back to his house. Iwaizumi followed him in confusion, only to find out that Oikawa had said something extremely embarrassing in front of his parents:

“Mom! Dad! When me and Iwa-chan are older,” he started, using the nickname he created, “We’re going to get married!” He said this with a genuine smile, hopping up and down.

His parents returned his smile, saying, “Ah, that’s fine by us. You two are such good friends, after all.”

Iwaizumi could never tell whether they seriously meant that or not, but he wishes he could know now.

Five years later after that moment, when they were spending the night at Oikawa’s house, Oikawa again got up and ran to Iwaizumi house this time as soon as their movie ended. He greeted Iwaizumi’s parents, exclaiming, “We’re getting married!”

Iwaizumi’s face had gone red, and he punched his best friend, scolding him by saying, “We’re too young to be talking about stuff like that!”

That’s when Iwaizumi’s dad simply let out a chuckle, responding with, “Son, you shouldn’t be hitting your future husband.”

Of course, they were both young during that time. It was mainly taken as a joke. In the society they lived in now, considering they were both in their final year of high school, something such as that may have not been taken so lightly. 

Iwaizumi’s current feelings, which he  detested with so much (they were  black holes in his soul), made him feel like he was  drowning in a  void of eternal darkness.

_If only_ , Iwaizumi thinks, clenching his fist. _If only I could tell Oikawa now that I love him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literary Devices:
> 
> Simile: to show how red his face becomes in correlation to what he’s thinking about; he turns very red because he thinks it’s embarrassing.
> 
> Metaphor: to show that he is hard to look into or unlock using a representation of a locked chest
> 
> Symbolism: to show the bond between them and how it can’t be severed
> 
> Flashback: to provide a basis as to how and when he started developing feelings and to show the importance of that scene with their parents (because it plays a part in his conflicting feelings)
> 
> Imagery: to show what he saw and how he felt in the moment of their first meeting
> 
>  
> 
> Sound Devices:
> 
> Alliteration: to place importance on Oikawa’s role in his life and also provide a little flow
> 
> Cacophony: to show his negativity towards his own feelings
> 
> (these were the notes i had when i submitted the assignment, added them just in case u wanted to see)


End file.
